My filthy bloodsucker
by magicangel30
Summary: Paul imprints on a mysterious girl who breathes a new lease of life into him. However, wherever this girl goes trouble comes with her. Can Paul protect what he hates the most - A filthy blood-sucker?


**I know I haven't finished my other story but I came up with this idea for a new story!**

* * *

Running, constantly running. I was tired of this endless race, this endless battle. The Volturi could chase me for hundreds of years and I wouldn't give in I would never give them the satisfaction of catching me; I don't think I could deal with a lifetime locked away. I needed somewhere safe to hide, somewhere they wouldn't think of looking, somewhere normal.

I decided to head back towards my hometown, the place that had been my safe haven through my childhood years. Everything with my life had been perfect until my parents went out of town and never came back.

I was fifteen at the time and I spent weeks tracking them until the Volturi found out about me and by this time they knew enough information not to keep my parents alive.

I spent the next two years on the run, desperately doing anything to stay alive. I had never felt more alone.

I decided I might as well endure the whole 'teenage experience' I might as well get an education while I hide out. I signed up at the local high school, brought a car and a flat.

I was yet to step into the small community that was La Push, I had so far arranged everything over the phone I didn't want to move until I had hidden my scent and diverted the Volturi's attention. I needed to be sure I wouldn't be found for a while.

I ran to La Push, my only possessions in my backpack. I slowed as I reached the border, my senses picking up something out of place. I hurried through the forest and gradually picked up speed but that was the worst thing I could have done, a wolf several times larger than myself crashed into me. I was thrown to the ground, my body instantly in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on my lip, the pain shattering through me; I couldn't work out how many bones had been broken. I'd had broken bones before and they had taken less than a week to heal, I had no idea how long I was going to take to heal now. I was completely and utterly vulnerable.

My head felt light and I could smell the thick liquid that could only be my blood, flowing out of my head. This was basically a target to the Volturi, I was practically screaming "I AM HERE" this was not what I wanted.

I could feel myself slowly slipping unconscious. I heard voices and desperately tried to hold on, I closed my eyes and listened.

"Why the fuck is she bleeding?" I heard a voice shout, rage was evident in his tone.

An authoritative voice spoke out "Calm down Paul, I think she is unconscious"

Another voice spoke out, also male "She has every quality of a leech but she's bleeding? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know Jake, but we need to get her off the Res. Someone call the Cullens" I recognised the name Cullens. No way on earth was I going anywhere near that messed up family! My eyes fluttered open as I felt someone lift me bridal style, I screamed out in pain as my broken bones became evident.

Tears fled down my face as I tried to hold to hold it all in. I needed to be strong; I couldn't let people know I was weak. Being weak didn't keep you alive.

"Paul, put her down across the border. I think she is in actual pain, the vamp doc is on his way."

That's all I heard before I blacked out.

_**Paul POV**_

What the hell was this girl?

We had picked up her scent when she had been a few metres from the border; the smell of leech burned my nose. She showed no sign of stopping as she ran closer towards the centre of La Push, I had to stop her. I ran at her, throwing all of weight at her. We both crashed to the ground. I got back up, ready for her to attack back but she didn't. She lay like a crumpled heap on the floor, her breath coming out in short gasps.

"_Why won't she get back up?" _Embry said to us through our wolf bond.

Everyone began shifting back as blood began to pour from her head.

I shifted back, threw on some shorts and walked cautiously towards the girl. "Why the fuck is she bleeding?" I wanted a fight, not this messed up shit.

Sam joined me where I was standing "Calm down Paul, I think she is unconscious"

"She has every quality of a leech but she's bleeding? How is that even possible?" way to point out the obvious Jake.

"I don't know Jake, but we need to get her off the Res. Someone call the Cullens" No way was I calling the fricking Cullens.

I didn't want her on the Res anymore, I lifted her and cringed as she screamed and sobbed. I was confused at how hurt and broken she was; it wasn't possible for a vampire to be like this.

Sam must have realised what I was doing. "Paul, put her down across the border. I think she is in actual pain, the vamp doc is on his way."

I suddenly felt the girl go limp in my arms, her head rolled back and her arms dangled at her sides.

I dumped her on the grass, my body now stinking of that filthy blood-sucker.

This was not how I planned my Saturday Night.

True to his word Carlisle and Edward arrived within minutes and started working on the girl. Carlisle spoke through the facts as Edward wrote them down.

"Female, around seventeen years of age, five foot six. Severely underweight. Several broken bones, exact amount to be determined through MRI scan. Cracked skull resulting in major blood loss."

He looked up, his eyes fixed on Edward. Edward shook his head as if answering a question.

"Sam, we need to get her to hospital otherwise she isn't going to make it. The vamp sounded desperate.

"Go, we need to know whether she is a threat and only you can tell us that, Paul and Jake will come with you"

What? I was so not getting involved with this. "Like hell i'm going anywhere with that thing" I pointed to the heap on the floor

"You will do as you're told as part of your duty to this pack" I felt the weight of the Alpha on my shoulders.

Well looks like i'm not getting rid of this thing anytime soon. Can't we just kill it and get it over with?

We spent ages pacing in front of that thing's hospital room. The Doc had ran test after test and every one had come back inconclusive.

The Doc wanted me to go in inside to watch over her while he and Edward carried on with their tests. They were struggiling with no needle being able to pierce her sking but they were persevering and they had managed to get a few needles in.

I walked in, the room was dim. The girl was fully concious now, her body attached to various machienes that would beep from time to time. She was lying on her side, her back towards me.

"What do you want?" Her voice was icy but firm.

"I don't want anything from you; i'm just doing my job. So do me a favour and let me save my breath from talking to you and breathing in your vile leech stink"

She sniggered "Someones touchy"

I did not have the energy to deal with this thing. "Whatever"

We sat in silence for what seems like a good couple of hours. The Doc had come back twice but the girl had refused to talk.

I decided to try and break the silence, I deserved answers.

"Whats your name anyway?" I asked

She sat up as much as she could, without pulling the wires out of her body. Her face was still in the shadows.

I could imagiene her narrowing her eyes "What's it to you?"

"How about this, I'll give you information if you give me some in return?" Sam was going to kill me.

She seemed to be thinking this over. "Okay, but certain information is restricted."

I nodded "Obviously"

She cleared her throat "My name is Lexi mackay"

I noted the Quileute name "My name is Paul lahote"

"Well I would normally say nice to meet you, but in this scenario I won't because you're the Jackass that got me in this situation"

I laughed "Well maybe if you didn't stroll onto Quileute land like you owned it then you wouldn't have ended up in this situation"

She breathed out is disbelieve and began to get up out of her bed, pulling out wires as she did. This was a perfect time to test her. "Kwo'okilchid?"*

She stopped what she was doing and replied "Tixwali"*

I frowned, this girl had to be Quileute. Yeah she could have made up the name but learning Quileute had taken me years and had not been an overall enjoyable experience.

An alarm started to sound as Lexi pulled more wires out of her; I noted how she winced in pain at every pull. No vamp should be able to feel that.

Doc vamp came in with that Edward dude. They put some injection in her but she didn't give up, she put up a fight. The injection calmed her down.

"It's my time to ask a question" She murmured

She took a deep breath before continuing "What are you?" I could feel her stare on the back of my head as I peeked through the window blinds.

Just as I was about to answer, Edward came back into the room. "Paul, I would like to speak to the girl alone can you open the blinds on your way out?" Whatever you stupid vampire.

I saw him roll his eyes as I opened the blinds. I hated it when he did that, my thoughts were private except when I was in wolf form.

I took a glance at the vamps. Both of them glittered in the sun, although the girl didn't as much. The thing that disturbed me the most was the girl's blood red eyes that looked directly into mine.

All I can remember is Sam dragging me away.

_**Lexi POV**_

I shook my head as Paul continued to stare at me. The problem was I didn't want to look away; it was painful to look away. I felt like someone had ripped my fricking arm off then torn me in two.

I tried to concentrate on the bronze haired vampire in front of me; I think Edward was his name.

"Lexi, I really would like you to co-operate with me. If you want to us to help you we need you to answer our questions"

"Why can't you just read my mind?" I smirked; it had taken years of practice to build up a mental shield.

"I would, but you're not making it very easy for me to read it"

* * *

**Please review! Your advice on this story would really help!**

***Kwo'okilchid – Where are you going? (pronounced - **quo-oh-KAY-th-chid )

***** **Tixwali - I'm going home (pronounced - **TAY-hwah-lee)

_**Magicangel30**_


End file.
